Barriss Offee
Barriss Offee was a female Human who trained as a Jedi Apprentice of the New Jedi Order during the Yuuzhan Vong War and later served the Galactic Empire as an Inquisitor. Biography Early life Born in 8 ABY on a starliner in deep space, Offee was the daughter of Jantong Fett and Sheeka Tull, whom was separated from her shortly after her birth. The young toddler was taken to the space station Carrick Station and adopted by a Mirialan couple: the fledgling Jedi Eskel Offee and his archaeologist wife, Unkorsa. The new family relocated to the planet Mirial and lived happily together for several years. However, things changed in c. 20 ABY after Offee's adoptive parents became victims in the Mirialan War. Because of Eskel Offee's connections to the Jedi, the New Jedi Order became aware of his death and the now orphaned Barriss Offee was brought to the Jedi Headquarters on Coruscant, where she would spend her early years in study of the Force. A loyal Jedi Apprentice to the powerful Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli, Offee spent most of her time by her side. When she reached sixteen years of age, she built her first lightsaber. Yuuzhan Vong War Mission to Ansion About a year and a half after the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War, Offee and Unduli—along with Owen Kenobi and the Jedi Apprentice Asher Durron—were sent to Ansion to prevent the government of the planet from voting to join the Confederates. The mission was important because, although Ansion itself was not very important, if it chose to join the CIS then many other planets would follow. However there were many beings set upon making sure the Jedi's mission was a failure, one of them being the Yuuzhan Vong. The Jedi were allowed to talk to the Unity of Community. Unduli made a deal to the Unity: The Jedi would put an end to a conflict between the 'city-folk' and the Alwari natives if Ansion agreed to stay within the New Republic and abide by their rules. The conflict was over land, so Unduli also said that they would get the Alwari to agree to share half or more of their land. The Unity agreed and the Jedi left. Before the Jedi could set off on their mission, two Alwari named Kyakhta and Bulgan were hired by the Vong to capture one of the apprentices. They caught Offee and held her prisoner, however both the Alwari were mentally impaired and so Offee managed to gain their trust by healing them. After this Kyakhta and Bulgan agreed to act as guides for the Jedi, as to secure the treaty with the Alwari, they would first have to find them—specifically, the Borokii overclan. The Jedi left the city shortly after, riding suubatar. They shortly had more trouble with gairks in a stream but overcame this as well. Eventually the Jedi managed to meet with the Yiwa—a lesser though not unimportant clan of the Alwari Qiemo Adrangar tribal faction. At first, the Yiwa were mistrustful of the Jedi, and the Highborn clan leader, Mazong, requested that they each give a performance that would demonstrate that, beyond ability, they also possessed "inner essence, unlike the representatives of the great but soulless Senate", and that after this, the Yiwa would decide whether or not to tell the Jedi where the overclan was. Offee gave an astonishing acrobatics display of movement and light using her lightsaber, which greatly impressed the Alwari, as well as Durron. After the other Jedi had given their presentations (Durron sang a moving, melancholic ballad taught to him by his mother; Kenobi enraptured his listeners with a hero's tale; Unduli, in a mesmerizing display of the Force, manipulated native particles of sand that swirled around her in another fascinating dance of light), the Yiwa told them where the overclan could be found, and they set off again. Later, the Jedi came across a group of Gwurran. After humoring the pygmy-like creatures' intense curiosity concerning the strange "outlanders," the Jedi left, but Tooqui—a Gwurran—came with them. It was shortly after that the Jedi met with a non-traditional clan of traders called the Qulun. The Jedi and their Ansionian guides were offered food and accepted into their camp. The clan leader Baiuntu, however, was working for the Vong, and managed to capture the Jedi. Luckily, Tooqui got away, and shortly after rescued the six of them. The Jedi soon came upon the Borokii overclan, to whom they gave their proposal. The Borokii agreed, but only on the grounds that the Jedi settle a conflict that existed between the Borokii and their longtime rival, the Januul, another overclan. The Jedi agreed and ultimately managed to settle the conflict diplomatically. They then returned to the capital city, Cuipernam, where they were again delayed by the Vong, who had hired thugs to dispatch them. However the Jedi managed to make it to the gathering of the Unity, which was in the process of voting on the matter of secession. Due to the fact that the Jedi had effectively settled the border dispute, the Unity voted to stay within the Republic. The Jedi's mission was a success. Personality and traits Appearances Notes and references Category:Jedi Category:Females Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi healers Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Gray Jedi Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Force-sensitives Category:Spies Category:Inquisitors